In Another Life
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: Michael finds himself alone and miserable after his family leaves him and seeks the company of Trevor who introduces him to a stripper named Toni who will help fill the lonely nights. He finds himself in a situation when his "friend with benefits" means a little more. *requested short story by a user on here. Please feel free to read and review. Thank you!*
1. Chapter 1

It was late when Michael made his way into the Vanilla Unicorn. He had just recovered from Jimmy's little stunt and he couldn't sleep. He felt horrible. All of those hatful words from his wife and kids were swirling around in his head. He just wanted to drink and forget for a while, but he didn't want to drink alone. He was desperate for company.

"Hey Mikey, over here" Trevor screamed from the bar. Michael sighed as he slowly made his way over. He hopped up on the bar stool and ordered a whiskey. "So Mikey what's bothering you?"

"What? Why do you think something is bothering me?" Michael said without eye contact.

"I know we are best friends but you and I both know we are experiencing a bit of a rough patch, so I figure something must _really_ be bugging you to want to hang out with me."

"T… it's nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"Nothing is wrong." Michael said more firmly as he took a swig of his drink.

"YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG BEFORE I SMAH THIS BEER BOTTLE OVER YOUR HEAD, DAMMIT!" Trevor was breathing heavy over Michael as everyone watched.

Michael just sighed as he saw everyone's reactions "Fine…. My family left me today."

Trevor's face slowly fell from anger to pity for Michael. He sat back down, setting down the beer bottle. Everyone went back to what they were doing. "Well jeeze, I'm sorry man." He watched Michael shrug his shoulders. "Well fuck Amanda; I never understood what you saw in her anyway. And those kids…well… you can't really blame them, it's not their fault that their parents suck."

Michael eyed Trevor from the side "Fuck you, Trevor."

"Hey, whoa, don't get made at the facts, Michael." Michael didn't say anything he just took another swig of his drink. Trevor felt sad. He didn't like seeing his buddy down like this. "Well let's not think about it, alright? I mean look where you are" he stretched out his hand towards the lounge area "These are the only woman we need" he said smiling as two strippers giggled and waved to him.

"Ironically enough, T, I don't think a strip club is the best place to forget about _my _wife."

Trevor faced Michael "Listen, Mike…" he threw up his hands in front of himself to really try to relay what he was trying to say "You don't _marry_ strippers. These woman are a one-time thing and if you really like them you come back the next day to see them, but you leave them here not take them to the altar." He stopped and looked for a reaction but got nothing. "Ah, whatever, come on Mikey, let's have some fun." He took Michaels arm and pulled him off the bar stool.

The two grabbed front row seats and watched dance after dance. Trevor ordered shots and Michael loosened up quickly. Soon they were laughing and throwing dollar bills. It seemed Michael was back to his old self.

The song "Work It" by Kelly Rowland started as Trevor went to slap Michael's arm "You'll like her, Mike, her name is Tonique; real exotic looking, great dancer too."

Michael sat up as he saw a shapely tan leg teased the audience from behind the curtain. Then an arm came from behind the curtain dropping a school girl tie. Then out came the girl. She had amazing curves and her hair was past her shoulders and strawberry-blonde in color. Hiding behind her bangs was piercing green eyes. She walked slow and sensually to the center stage, unbuttoning her white dress shirt with the music. Soon you were able to see her pink push up bra and the busty outline of her tan boobs. Michael was at the edge of his seat as she stripped of her shirt. She had a whole dance routine, unlike the other dancers who just worked the pole. She made eye contact with Michael and she couldn't look away. Michael was too busy taking her all in to drop any dollars. As she kept dancing she bent down to reveal her heart underwear that was hidden behind her plaid school girl skirt. She shook her hips dropping the skirt around her feet and stepping out of them. She got on the pole and rubbed her breast up and down it as she licked her lips still focused on Michael. When the song came to an end she walked back to the curtain undoing her bra dropping it on the floor. She grabbed a book from off stage and turned with it opened up across her chest so the audience couldn't see anything. She brought her manicured finger to her full lips and "shushed" the audience before making her exit.

Trevor saw Michaels face and as he was still distracted ducked over to the curtain the girls come out of. When Tonique came out he quickly pulled her to Michael "Hey Mikey look what I got for you." Michael quickly stood up and he looked her up and down with a smile "Why don't you take my friend in back here and show him a good time. He's having a hard time with his family and is feeling a little lonely."

She shook his hand "My name is Tonique, but please call me Toni" Michael nodded as she took his hand and led him to the back.

She sat him down in the chair and un-snapped her bra. She also stripped down to just her G-string. The music played and she started her dance. She leaned in letting her tan nipples lean over Michael. Then she spun around and shook her behind up and down him. Michael involuntarily reached out to touch but she wagged her figure at him and smirked pointing to the bouncer who was watching. When the bouncer was gone she grabbed his manly rough hands and placed them around her hips as she danced.

She was attracted to Michael and that made her worried. She followed strict rules when it came to her job but with him it was different. She could tell by his rough skin and calluses that he wasn't afraid of much. And the wrinkles on his head said a lot about his past. His eyes were a deep blue and his straight manly nose complemented his thin lips nicely. And his long dark slicked back hair. Her heart was racing as she studied him. She let his hands lightly graze over the erect peaks on her chest. She let out a low moan. When the bouncer came back she dropped his hands.

"So, troubles with the wife?" she said as she continued to dance.

Michael was surprised at the question, but he answered her anyway. It was something about her that made him feel comfortable to say "Yeah, the kids too. They left me today."

She continued to grind on his lab "I'm sorry to hear that. Wanna talk about it?" her stomach turned after she spoke. She made it a point to keep it very superficial with her clients but again something about Michael made her want to get to know him.

Before Michael could answer they were interrupted by the bouncer "Alright buddy times up."

"it's fine Frank I know him." She said as she grabbed his hand. "We are going to go in the private room." He picked himself up and followed her into the back. She wrapped a robe around herself and waited for him to sit down. "I don't know why I'm doing this. I never talk with my client's but there is something about you…" she smiled at him from under her eye lashes. "So what's your story?"

"Mine…? Oh it's nothing. I'm just an average guy."

She smirked as she walked over to him. She caressed the deep lines around his mouth and forehead. "These lines tell me otherwise." Michael was frozen "You know…" she said sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around him "I'm not your ordinary stripper, you'd be surprised how well I can read people." She started to rub his neck and chest; it seemed like she couldn't keep her hands off of him. "You know people say I'm a pretty good listener."

It was something about her beautiful green eyes that made him want to tell her everything. "My family left me today." He said without breaking eye contact.

She giggled "yes we covered that already. Why?" she said as she examined the white gold band on his left hand.

"Well…let's just say I'm not a nice guy." He tried to hide his previous and current occupation.

She twirled his over grown hair around her finger, smirking at him "I bet you don't have an ordinary job. Something off the books. And she hated what you did and the kids didn't like what your job made you become? Am I right?"

Michael smiled feeling relaxed with her draped around him "More like I had my glory days and now I'm useless and I acted useless and ignored everyone I knew and loved." She just looked at him without any judgment, and he noticed that.

"Well…" she spoke softly as she kissed his neck "I don't think you're useless…" her eyes met his again.

"Do you want to go back to my place? Just for a drink?" he said quickly. She was hesitant as first but she agreed.

When they got back to Michael's place he poured them both a glass of whiskey as they sat on the couch. The house was dark except for the one end table light Michael had on. Toni had changed into an off the shoulder sweatshirt, short-shorts, and sneakers. The fire was going as they talked. "This is a pretty impressive house." She smiled.

"Thank you. I thought so too, but I guess my wife didn't." he took a sip of his whiskey. "So what's your story?"

"Mine…?" she grinned

"Yes, I told you mine, it's only fair you tell me yours." He grinned back marvelously.

"Well I just moved to Los Santos, not too long ago. I use to live in Liberty City but I had fought with my family and I left" she made note of his reaction "When I got here I didn't realize how hard it would be to make a life. My dad always kinda took care of the family." She looked down as strands of her reddish-blonde hair fell in her face."

"What did your father do?" Michael inquired.

She perked up "That's classified."

"I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." They made eye contact.

She was angry with herself, the way she felt about him. Why did she trust him so much? "He was a mafia man."

"So that explains the tan skin. A mafia princess? Half Italian, but that doesn't help me on the blonde hair and thick lips." He had watched her close, brushing the hair behind her ear.

She laughed "My mother had a bit of Liberian in her. And my hair? I dyed it. I wanted to be someone different in this city."

"Well, I think you would be beautiful no matter what the hair color." Their eyes connected again and then Michael broke it by taking another swig, out of the bottle this time. He moved closer "One thing about this big house is that it gets pretty lonely. I don't want to be alone tonight."

She leaned in closer "Who says you have to be?" their lips were hovering by each other as they shared the same breath. Then she kissed him.

Michael leaned in signaling her to lie back on the couch and she did. They kissed passionately, long and deep kisses. Michael's hand gently grazed over her shoulder dropping the sweater from it. Her chest was revealed, bare and ready for the taking. His fingertips grazed over her nipples like at the club. Then he kissed them, making rings around them with his tongue. She wrapped her legs around him as she entwined her fingers in his hair. Michael moved up to her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. It was opened as he picked her up from the couch. Her hair dangled from behind her as he continued to kiss her neck down to the middle of her stomach. Her bare feet touched the carpet as they made their way to the bedroom, stopping every once in a while to kiss some more.

They were both down to nothing by the time they got to the bedroom. The pictures that Amanda threw on the floor were still there and the vulgar message she wrote to him in lipstick on the mirror, but they didn't noticed. Her hands moved up and down Michael's body. She loved his chest hair and didn't care about his chubby exterior. He kissed her bellybutton and moved down to the inside of her thighs. She moaned as he ventured to a vulnerable place. Again her fingers were laced in his hair. She moaned louder and louder as Michael went deeper. He moved rhythmically as he massaged her breast at the same time. "Oh Michael, Oh yes-" Toni groaned. Her pleasure skyrocketed. Then, Michael moved on top of her and kissed her some more. She wrapped her legs around him and clawed at his back. He grunted over her as she let out loud moans. "Oh my gosh, oh yes, oh God yes!" Her eyes were closed tight and in a few moments she screamed in overwhelming pleasure. She felt a few more kisses on her neck as Michael rolled off next to her.

He was sweating as she groped for him "again…?" she whispered in his ear as she nibbled on it. He didn't move. She swung her leg over him and rubbed his chest. He smiled as he breathed deeply, starting to get a little tired. The blanket was over her as she moved down his body. Michael's eyes popped open as he felt her plump lips wrap around. He gripped the sheets as he smiled insanely at the pleasure he felt. He made small breathy groans as she continued. He couldn't hold it back as he let out a loud moan. She emerged from under the covers and lay down on top of him.

"You're a little firecracker" he said smiling as he rolled on top of her again. Her fingers gripped his bottom as he started again.

Once he was done for the second time he fell asleep beside her. She didn't get much sleep. She sat up thinking about all of her own personal rules she had broken tonight. She turned on her side and studied him some more. She lightly traced his lips with her finger. She thought about it and Michael would be the second guy she had slept with, but nothing compared to how he pleasured her tonight. Her heart was thudding fast as she snuggled deeper into his arm. She tried to get some sleep.

Michael was face down in his pillow when he woke up the next morning. He sat up on his forearms and he wiped the drool away. He was exhausted but felt amazing. He looked over next to him and saw no Toni. He listened closely and heard the shower running. He grinned deviously to himself as he walked to the bathroom. He slipped into the shower and Toni giggled.

Hey guys! I hope you like the requested story so far. Just so you know OC Toni is fanfiction user Monique, she requested the story and I am writing for her! I am planning on it being two, maybe, three chapters? If you enjoyed the story so far please review I love to read everyone's feedback! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Michael walked Toni to the door "Last night was fun."

She giggled "Yeah it was."

"Do you think maybe you would want to come back tonight?" he twisted his wedding ring around his figure, nervous for a response.

Toni bit her bottom lip "And if I come back tonight, should I plan on coming back the next day?"

Michael smiled "I mean…I wouldn't mind that."

"So… what am I…a friend with benefits?" Toni inquired

"Well I was planning on taking you to dinner tonight. After, I get a few things done today."

"That sounds nice" she said slipping her phone number deep into his pant pocket. "Give me a call when I should come over." She kissed his cheek and walked to the end of the driveway where her cab was waiting.

"And wear a nice dress, it's a classy place!" he yelled smiling from the doorway.

Michael saw Trevor later that day "So, Mikey, found someone to fill that lonely night yesterday?" Trevor grinned showing every tooth.

"Maybe, I don't think that's any of your business." He answered as he walked pasted him.

"I set you up with her; I think it's all my business."

"Listen, T, I don't want this getting out. I'm still not sure what we are doing, but I know I like having her around."

"Yeah to fuck every which way" Trevor laughed.

"See this is why I can't talk to you about things." Michael shook his head and walked away from Trevor "Let's just get this job for the FIB done so I can move on with my day."

"Yeah so you can go take your old crusty dick and pound it into some young stripper."

Michael chuckled "sounds a bit like jealous, T."

Trevor got angry "No, _Mike, _I'm not jealous. I am trying to look out for you. You better watch what you say to her. I know you. You get attached quickly and spill your heart out."

"Bullshit, I don't do that!" Michael argued.

Trevor sighed "just watch your-self. Your life isn't that put together right now. Don't make yourself more vulnerable."

Trevor's words really resonated with Michael. During their mission he got scrapped up pretty bad. He was in a lot of pain when he rolled up to his house and completely forgot about the dinner until he saw Toni sitting his porch step.

She sprung up when the car pulled in. She ran to the door as Michael was stepping out. He tried to hide his bruises "Hey Toni, I almost forgot let me go get changed."

"Michael, wait" she spun him around and he reluctantly dropped his hand "Oh my gosh" she gently grazed the scrap down his neck and he winced "What happened?"

"It's nothing let me just go clean up." He said as he opened the front door and slowly made his way up the steps.

She ran to him "Let me help you" she said as she held his weak side. When they got to the bathroom she stripped Michael of his shirt and revealed more wounds. She caressed these to. They were like brail small round bumps. "These are from bullets" she said shocked as she retracted her hand back to herself. She pulled her head back up to Michael's. He didn't say anything. "How did you get these?"

"First of all, who says they are bullet wounds?" Michael argued.

"Hello, families in the Mafia!? You think I don't know a bullet wound when I see one?" again Michael didn't respond "This is a normal day for you isn't it?" no answer as he splashed some water on his face. "Sit down" she said as she led him to the toilet. "You're lucky I know how to take care of these." He did what she said and she got out the peroxide. She dapped some on his neck and chest. Michael just watched her with a smile across his face.

She went to her purse and found her coconut butter lotion. "Hey hold it now. I don't want any of that girly smelling stuff on me." Michael protested.

"Oh stop being a baby it will help the scaring and make it feel better." She said as she fought against his hold on her wrist. He let go and she started to rub the lotion on his body. It felt good. Michael kept watching her. She felt his gaze but knew if she looked they might not make it to dinner. Michael had noticed what she was wearing now that the pain subsided. She was in a long slender red dress that went down to the floor and had a slit up to her thigh. The tightness of her dress accentuated her curves. It was an off the shoulder dress with a slender strap over her opposite shoulder. She looked beautiful.

Finally, she looked over after he had surveyed her whole body. They connected again as Michael placed his hands on her hips. She couldn't help herself. She bent down to kiss him. He pulled her into his lap and she giggled between their kisses. Her fingers mussed his hair even more as their tongues played with each other. After a minute Toni pulled away "I'm kinda hungry. I don't think I can perform well in this state."

Michael laughed at her as he rested his forehead against hers. He pulled away, and looked at her as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah let's go get something to eat." They walked to Michaels closet and she helped him pick put an outfit. They laughed as she jokes around, picking out ugly outfits and making fun of some of his bad clothes.

He opened the car door for her like a gentlemen and she noticed that. They drove to the restaurant still laughing and talking about the most pointless things. When they pulled up, Toni's face was pressed against the window. The entrance was beautiful and everyone around the door looked expensive. She hadn't experienced this side of the city yet. Michael helped her out and they walked in as valet took their car. They were seated at their table which was secluded in the back of the restaurant on their own platform. It had curtains draped around the top to give off more privacy.

They laughed over filet mignon and cheered with a fine wine. When they were all done eating they sat talking over coffee and a cannoli, Toni's choice. Michael had moved to her side of the table and draped his arm around her. "Michael this was amazing. Thank you." She smiled at him, her long eyelashes fluttering. She kissed his cheek.

Michael took a sip of his coffee and finished the last bit of cannoli. "I should be thanking you. I've been to this restaurant a thousand times, but this has been the most enjoyable." He grinned back at her "_and _I haven't had a cannoli that good since my own mother made it for me."

She perked up with a grin "You're part Italian?"

He laughed "Yes I am, couldn't you tell?"

She studied him again and laughed "I guess maybe after I saw your Blessed mother tattoo on your arm."

Soon after they left the restaurant and went back to Michael's house. In the car Toni decided to ask him about what really happened today. They sat in his driveway for a few hours talking.

"So…" she started "Are you going to tell me how you got all these bruises?"

"It's not a big deal." Michael said as he parked the car in the driveway.

She turned his head to hers. She caressed his cheek "Please, Michael. Tell me?"

He thought about what Trevor said and tried to fight her piercing stare, but he was no match. He sighed "Toni, there is something about you I trust completely. So, I am going to tell you, but you can't repeat any of it." She nodded "I work for the FIB." She showed no sign of shock or judgment, which he loved about her. He continued. He told her everything; about his past, Trevor, and even now.

She listened genuinely and never made a face or scoffed at him. After he was done she decided to share hers. "I had always had these fears that another family would succeed at killing my father, so my childhood wasn't always happy. When I went to college that's when I met my first boyfriend. My father didn't approve but I stayed with him. I was always planning on saving my virginity until I was married but he ended up convincing me otherwise. I spent four years with him…_four_… and he ended up cheating on me with is ex. God I was so angry…" she stopped trying to hold back tears "I ended up beating them both up. I can still remember the blood on my knuckles" she said absently as she touched them. "I always had a temper, but when my dad found out he was more furious. He had to smooth things over with the cops which made him mad because he told me from the start that my boyfriend was no good. Soon, it was becoming unbearable to live with him so I moved out." She trailed off "I miss him though, I think about him a lot." Michael didn't say anything. He just thought about how similar that was to his own situation and wondered if Tracey missed him too.

After the conversation in the car, Toni lightened the mood and convinced him to give her a grand tour of the house since he never did. He showed her the kitchen and the living room which she had already been. Then they made their way up the steps. The two rooms with the doors always shut were the kids. "This is Tracey's room" Michael explained. She noticed the big smile on his face when he talked about both of his kids. She frowned at the thought of how sad he must be not to have them here. Then they went to the backyard where Toni's face lit up.

"This pool is gorgeous!" she cheered as she bent down to feel the water. It was warm.

"Yeah it doesn't get much use, I'm not a big fan of swimming." He said as he went to lounge on one of his sun chairs.

Toni smiled as she looked up at the shinning stars above. Then she went over to Michael and crawled on top of him "You wanna go for a dip? I can show you how fun swimming can be."

Michael laughed "Yeah but you don't have a swim suit and I don't want to change into mine."

She rolled her eyes "You don't need a swim suit to go swimming" she stated as she started to shimmy out of her dress. Michael sat up as she took of his dress shirt. Soon the two were completely nude as she walked him into the pool. She draped her hands around his shoulders as they floated around the pool. "Isn't this fun?" she giggled.

Michael didn't answer he was just focused on her, yet again. He kissed her neck and then her ear before finally kissing her lips. They were passionate kisses as both of their hands started to wander. Michael started to walk backward towards the pool stairs but slipped on the titled pool floor. They both went under. When they popped back up they were laughing hysterically. Toni slicked her hair back as the two stepped out of the pool. They were laughing in between kisses as Michaels free hand searched for the door handle. They made their way upstairs and the festivities began.

**A few weeks went by **as Michael and Toni started to become closer. She was at his house almost every night. On her days off she would wait worried for Michael to come home and they would entertain each other the rest of the night. Soon, they didn't need to have sex to have fun with each other. He took her out to dinner, or a movie. They would swim, cook together, and sometimes just fall asleep together like a real couple and not a friend with benefits. He bought her things; diamond earrings or ruby necklaces. He was spoiling her and she didn't mind.

The problem with a relationship like this is commitment. They loved each other no doubt, but neither one was official theirs. One day Michael was at the Vanilla Unicorn and Toni was doing her routine. A man was trying to grab at her from the stage but couldn't reach. Michael was getting angry just watching him so he decided to wait outside in the car for her. When he saw her coming out he smiled as he turned the car on. Suddenly the man from the bar followed her out and grabbed her from behind. He started to drag her to his car. Michael sprung from his car and ran at the guy. Toni tried to fight him off. She kicked him in balls and when he went to grab himself kneed him in the face. The guy was angry and when she ran grabbed at her ankle tripping her. Michael got to her and kicked the guy off of her. "Get in the car, go!" She did as he told her but watched from a distance. Michael beat the shit out of the guy and left him out front.

He got back in the car and drove off as he heard the cop sirens going off. When they got back to his house he parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Thank you, Michael. I don't know what would have happened if-" he interrupted her

"I know what would have happened. I would have lost you." He gripped the steering wheel "You are too good for this job. You are smart, and strong, and…" he grunted in frustration "I think you need to quit."

"…but Michael it's how I make my living."

"WELL I DON'T LIKE IT!" he screamed at her.

She looked at him "well I don't think that matters." She got out of the car and started walking towards the gate.

Michael hit the wheel and jumped out of the car "Toni, wait! Please, I'm sorry. Please stop walking, I just…I care about you, is all." Toni stopped and turned to him. Her strawberry blonde hair shimmered in the light. He walked to her. When he reached her he gripped her arms and rubbed them up and down "I've gotten to know you, and I just think…I think you have so much more to offer the world. To offer _yourself." _She still looked at him not saying anything "I don't want to seem like I'm forcing you to do something, but I can help you now. I can give you money if you need it."

Toni got angry. She cared about her pride and independence too much to accept that last comment. She knocked his hands off of her "Listen Michael. You think just because you are rich and experienced that I am just going to drop at your knees and say you're right? I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone giving me a hand out, but thanks for the offer." She spat the last words out at him and walked out of the gate.

"Toni, please!" Michael called but she was already down the street. "_ah fuck."_ He said swatting his hand at her. He stopped when he heard the gate open again. He turned "_Toni…?"_ but it wasn't her. It was Steve and Dave who pulled up. Michael rubbed his forehead "Ah what do you fucks want now?" Steve jumped out of the car and slammed the door. He went to Michael and punched him across the face. Michael fell back, gripping his cheek "WHAT THE FUCK!" Michael screamed.

"Listen you fat old SON OF A BITCH, I thought I told you to show some respect." Michael spit at his shoes from the ground. Steve made a disgusted face and kicked him in the side "I should be kick'n your ass too for this" he pointed angrily at Norton. "You told me we could trust this fucker but this horny old fuck is blabbing his mouth about our operation to some USELESS STRIPPER!"

"Calm down, Steve. He is no use to us if we kill him." Norton said calmly, trying to help up Michael.

"What…are you talking about?" Michael tried to get out.

"Don't play dumb with me, pal. I know all the tricks. I've tortured enough terrorists in my time to know when someone is feeding me bullshit!" he said kicking Michael again. "Well you know what hot shot!" Steve yelled, getting up in Michaels face. "I hope you weren't too attached to that sweet little stripper because she is…" he stopped making the gesture across his neck with his finger.

"WHAT!" Michael screamed. His face was red and angry.

"You heard me you fat old fuck. DEAD. D. E. A. D. DEAD! And you have no one to blame but yourself. You risked this operation by telling her and now she needs to die for your stupidity!"

"How do you even know I said anything?"

"Michael, you are dealing with the government now. You think we would work with you and trust you without bugging your phone." Norton explained.

"You bastards bugged my phone!?"

"It was a precaution calm down." Norton said.

"A good one at that. I knew we couldn't trust a cocky ass wip like you!" He gave Michael one last disgusted look before going back to his car "Dave go, get in the car you pussy!"

Dave looked at Michael "We won't be making any moves until tomorrow. You have 24 hours to save that girl." He whispered to Michael before doing as Steve said and getting in the car.

Michael stood in his driveway as he watched the two drive off. "MOTHER FUCKER!" he screamed as he ran to his car. "Trevor, Franklin… I'm going to need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael pulled into the Vanilla Unicorn and saw Franklin and Trevor waiting for him. He got out of the car and walked to them. Trevor pushed himself off his car and started to clap slow and sarcastically. "Bravo Mikey. Do I have to be right all the time?" he laughed menacingly.

"Ah fuck you Trevor. I don't need this kind of a hand. Are you going to help me or not?" Michael was angry.

"Wait, hold on, man" Franklin got between them "what the fuck is even happenin right now?"

Michael was embarrassed to tell Franklin what he did. He kind of felt ashamed "It's nothing I just met this girl and we were talking and I told her about…you know…our new contact."

Trevor quickly interrupted "Michael had been fucking this girl to fill the lonely nights, now that his family realized what a scumbag he is and moved out. He got a little too attached and spilled the beans and now the FIB are going to kill her for what she knows, which she wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Michael." Trevor crossed his arms with a smile on his face in victory.

Michael got angry "Are you happy now you piece of shit? Do you feel good about yourself when you make me look bad? Well fuck you. Stay out of this if you are going to be a prick about it. And Franklin if you lost all respect for me I don't need your help either and I can go at it alone." Michael stomped his way into the club leaving the two behind him.

Michael looked around and walked up to the window. Another young woman was sitting in there "Hi, how can I help you?"

"uh, yeah, hi…do you know if Tonique is working tonight?" Michael said with his head down.

"No, she is not. She actually came in and took the next couple of days off. Sorry."

"Shit…" Michael said as he pulled away from the counter. _I will have to go to her house and see her. Shit. I don't know where that is _he thought. He turned back around to the girl "Do you know where she lives I need to talk to her."

"Yes, but I am sorry sir we aren't a loud to give that information out." She said.

"Please, I NEED to talk to her, it's important. Life or death." Michael got closer to the window. She got nervous and closed it. "Wait, no, please! Fuck!" he cursed and as he turned around and was greeted by a large bouncer.

"You got a problem, pal?" He said looking down at Michael.

Michael was about to speak when Trevor and Franklin came in "Yeah we do have a problem, pal. My best friend here is an idiot and he needs to go speak to one of your little lady friends. So…are you going to give us the address or am I going to have to beat it out of ya?" Trevor said between gridded teeth as he got in the guy's face.

Within a few moments the three were walking out of the bar with Toni's address in hand. "Man, Trevor I don't know how you do it." Michael smiled as he was looking at the piece of paper.

"I know Mikey, I am pretty great." He smiled.

"But I don't know where this place is." Michael said

"Gimme that!" Trevor growled as he ripped it out of Michael's hand. He studied it with squinted eyes and then popped back up with a grin "I know this place! It's in the apartment's right down the street from Floyd's house!"

"Damn Trevor, thank goodness you're here" Michael said genuinely as they all got in the car. It was already started to get dark and Michael was getting nervous. "Okay, we don't have a lot of time so this is the plan. I already called Lester and he is going to help us with all public records. So after we pick her up we are going there and then I booked a hotel room under an alias for her to stay in until her flight tomorrow morning."

"Her flight…?" Franklin was confused.

"Her family is in Liberty city. She is going to have to go back and leave this city. It's the only way." Michael said as he sped down the road.

"Whoa, man, did she even agree to this?" Franklin said

"Well it's either that or she dies." Michael said in a low tone as he gripped his steering wheel. "Trevor, your job is to contact Dave and tell him you want to help kill Toni as a way to get back at me. Then unfortunately you are going to have to kill some hooker but that's why I am leaving this part up to you. BUT…" he looked at Trevor through the rearview mirror. "She needs to have reddish-blonde hair color. Got it?"

"Reddish-blonde, check" Trevor was getting excited at the thought.

"Okay after you find her, you need to show them the ID that Lester is going to have for us that has all of Toni's information on it. Than bring that and the body to Steve and hopefully he will buy it. You won't be able to contact me because I broke my phone and threw it in the ocean. And before you ask, it was bugged." They pulled up to the place "Okay here it is. Does everyone understand the plan?" they nodded "Okay good, I will be right back."

Michael walked up the steps to the apartment number. He knocked once. She quickly unlocked the door when she saw it was Michael "what do you want? You have my weekly hand out check?" He ignored the sarcasm and pushed them both inside. He locked the door. Her face became worried as she watched him close all curtains and windows in her house. "Michael… what's going on?"

He took her hand and sat her down on her couch "Listen, Toni…" he looked in her eyes for a second getting a mental image to remember them by. "You know the thing I told you about me and the FIB?" she nodded "I shouldn't have told you that. My phone was bugged and they found out I was talking to you and that you know everything."

"So…" she signaled him to go on.

"They are coming to kill you sometime tomorrow." Michael watched as he eyes grew wide. Her eye brows were pulled up together and her mouth was slightly ajar.

"But…what am I going to do?" she said, trying to take all the information in.

"I have a plan. Right, now we need go, I have a car waiting downstairs. Pack most of your things and clothes. We are going to my buddy Lester's house and then I have a hotel room you can stay in until your flight tomorrow at 6am."

"Flight…. You mean back to Liberty City?" she looked at him upset

"Toni, please" he grabbed her hands "This is the only way to make sure you are save. Maybe in a few years when everything dies down you can move back and be better prepared for what to expect here." He watched her stare off "And your dad, you can see him again and make sure he is okay. I bet he really misses you."

She regained her focus "you're right. I'll go get my things ready."

He waited for her and helped her with her bags. She stood in the doorway for a second as she said goodbye to her rundown apartment. The one she found and paid for on her own. It hurt to leave but she knew this was for the best. When they got in the car she greeted Trevor and Franklin. She sat shotgun next to Michael. She stared at him for most of the ride. She knew that after this she may never see him again. She noticed the white gold band still on his left hand. He had never taken it off, even when they were together. Maybe this was the best idea…for _her_ and for _him. _

When they got to Lester's they all sat around him and his computer. "Alright, that's it. All public record of Toni's is wiped clean." He said as he spun around to face everyone.

"Aw, thank you so much man. Lester, this means a lot to me" Michael said as he shook his hand.

"One last thing," Lester said as he pulled a bottle of black hair dye out of his bag "You have to die your hair so that the airport cameras won't catch anything. I'm sure those government goons thought of everything."

"Alright T, your mission is ago. Go call Norton when you are far enough away from here and get us a body."

"Rodger that Cap'n" he saluted Michael sarcastically and left.

"Franklin, it looks like you are free to go. Thanks for your help today." He shook his hand still feeling ashamed. Franklin smirked at him and pulled him in for a quick one handed hug.

Lester and Michael talked as they waited for Toni to come out. When she did her hair was jet black, long and straight. Michael got up as a big smile spread across his face. "Hey, you look great."

Her face flushed, she didn't want to admit that she liked her natural hair color "Thank you."

They stared at each other again as they usually did, but broke it as Lester cleared his throat. Michael snapped out of it "Alright, well, thank you for everything Lester. Come on Toni let's get you to your room."

The car ride was pretty silent. They looked at each other and awkwardly smiled a few times. They both knew that they would have to part soon enough. When they pulled up the hotel was lit up. Toni was in awe again. They walked in as Michael carried all of her things. He went up to the desk and checked her in. She was by the fountain in the lobby when he went up to her. "Alright, all done. You are on the top floor."

She smiled ear-to-ear "You mean the penthouse suite?!" he nodded. She jumped at him wrapping her arms around him "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cheered.

He laughed "no problem, after what I have done to you." She kept her arms draped around his shoulders as they looked at each other.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Michael." They were connected again.

Michael broke the stare "Well I better go." He said giving her bags and room number to the bellboy.

"You're leaving…?" she said as her arms slowly fell from around his shoulders.

"I think it's for the best." He said.

She looked upset "After everything you have done to me… you aren't going to stay?" he looked at her thinking she was serious and then they laughed "Please, Michael. Let's have a proper goodbye." She took his hand and led him to the elevator; just like how she did the first night they met at the club.

When he opened the door it revealed a beautiful modern living room with a wall window that showed the twinkling lights of Los Santos. They had a big kitchen with a bar and there bedroom was off of the living room with a wall sized window as, well. "Well what should we do first?"

She grabbed the champagne, put on some music and undressed Michael. They ran into the hot tub that was out on their very own secluded balcony. They talked for a little while and then made out. She was holding on to him all night, never wanting to let go. After that they tried out there kitchen and ordered room service. They sat together on the couch laughing at the contestants on Fame or Shame. Finally they tried out their bed. They went round after round, until they were both tired.

The room was dark except for the constant light of the buildings outside. They were cuddling now. Both warm from each other's body heat. Michael had his chin resting on her head as she had hers on his chest. She played with his chest hair. Neither of them had been able to sleep.

Finally, Toni broke the silence "Michael…" he hummed in response, as he continued to look out the window. "I'm really going to miss you."

Michael shut his eyes for a second before moving down to her eye level. He kissed her forehead "I'm going to miss you too."

"Well, why don't you come with me? We can run away together. You could leave all of this and see how you like Liberty City. We could find an apartment together and-" Michael gave her a light kiss.

"Toni… I have a family and a life here. There is a part of me who wants to do exactly what you're saying but another that says it will never work. I know I love you, Toni. I really do. You are strong and independent and beautiful, but think about it. You are only a few years older than my daughter. I am an old man. You don't want to spend the rest of your life- well really the rest of mine with _me_. Maybe _in another life _if I was twenty-five or thirty this could work, but what it is now… it can't."

Michael saw the tears start to slowly roll down Toni's face. He wiped them with his thumb "Oh please don't cry."

She couldn't hold them back "but. I love you, Michael." She cried out as she nuzzled herself deeper into him.

He closed his eyes tight trying not to cry "And I love you." He took a breath "and if it helps you made me feel better about myself… made me feel….not _useless._" She cried harder as he pulled her closer to him. She ended up crying herself to sleep as Michael continually caressed her hair to sooth her. He wasn't able to sleep. He just looked out at the starry sky and hoped that this moment would never end.

The next morning it was very silent. Toni woke up a lone in the bed as she watched Michael getting ready in the on suite bathroom. She walked in and wrapped her arms under his and kissed his back and neck. They were still silent. Her eyes were still red from the crying. They ate breakfast in the lobby and didn't say much except for their order. In the car ride to the airport they looked out their separate windows as they absently held each other's hand.

Michael called Trevor from a payphone outside the airport. "He bought?!" Michael cheered "That's great! The next time we see each other we have to be mad." He laughed "yeah that won't be hard I'm sure" Michael was silent for a second "Thanks again for this T…I really appreciate it." He paused, waiting for his response "okay…bye."

He walked back to Toni who was staring into the airport terminal. "Well… I guess this is it." She said to him.

"I guess so…" they stared at each other like usually "Oh before I forget." He dug in his pocket and pulled out an address and a strip of pictures of them together. They had taken them in a photo booth down by the pier. It was them smiling, laughing, making a silly face, and then kissing. "The address is my P.O. box…write me?"

She smiled at the small but meaningful gifts "Of course." She kissed his cheek "Good luck with your family, Michael. You know, I think if you bring back that sweet and compassionate Michael that I had, and that I am sure your wife saw at one point, you guys will be happy again."

He grinned back at her "Thank you, Toni."

She giggled nervously, trying to hold back the oncoming tears "No, thank you, Michael, for everything. I'll look you up and we can have coffee if I am every back in L.S."

"I would like that" they shared one more kiss on the lips before they parted. It lingered for a long time before they pulled away. Toni bit her bottom lip before turning and walking into the airport. Michael watched from the doorway as the automatic doors shut behind her.

**A few weeks later **Michael and Trevor were sitting in the bar again. "So Mikey, got the family back?"

Michael took a sip of his beer "yup…"

"And how is this little guy doing?" he poked Michaels chest by his heart "healing up okay?"

Michael chuckled "Thanks for the concern, T, but yeah it is." Michael gripped the current letter from Toni that was in his pocket.

Dear Michael,

I made it home safe, and you're right my dad was incredibly

happy to see me. I haven't told him about how I made my living

down in L.S. and I think I am going to keep it that way.

You will never believe it but I got a job. A real job.

I put that college degree to good use. I think you would be proud of me.

I think about you often…more like all the time.

I hope you think of me just as much. I can't wait to hear from you.

I hope all is well.

Love forever and always,

Toni

**END. **


End file.
